battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Face
"YAY!" - Yellow Face Yellow Face is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. He appeared several times in Battle for Dream Island advertising several items during the entire length of the season. Originally, he did not receive enough votes to join, but he ended up joining after it was revealed that Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were not competing. He used to be on Team No-Name, but switched to W.O.A.H Bunch in Episode 4 of BFDIA, after being asked by Pin. Personality Yellow Face is a very loud and perpetually happy contestant. He is seen as easy to persuade, as evidenced in Zeeky Boogy Doog, when asked to join the team, he did so quickly without having to be manipulated. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Puzzling Mysteries, he is shown advertising the "Bubble Transformer", a product said to turn the purchaser into a bubble, and claiming that, according to surveys, none of the people who tried it was disappointed. However, he later states that this was due to the customers popping before the vendors could contact them and that, since they didn't have personal recovery centers, they had died. In Crybaby!, Yellow face makes an ad about getting some money fast. "Need some money fast and soon? Then buy our Box of Paper Slips!! At first it might just seem like a blank slip of paper, but just scribble a number on it, and POOF! It's a dollar bill! This person managed to buy a TV. This person bought a house! This person bought the world! So yeah *gasp* BUY NOW!" In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, at the end of episode, Yellow Face advertised a headset that would only play Yellow Face's hum. It has a volume up button but no volume down button, and it can't be removed from the wearer's head. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, his final BFDI advertisement, Yellow Face advertised non-slip shoes, which Flower wore in Take the Plunge, telling the viewers to buy the product. Purple Face then appeared, much to Yellow Face's dismay, and told the viewers to not buy the shoes, provoking Yellow Face to eat him after arguing with him. BFDIA In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, when the votes were being shown, it was revealed that Yellow Face, with 292 votes, didn't make it into BFDIA, meaning he would have gone back to the commercials. However, when it was said that contestants not present would not be allowed to compete, he, along with Book and Puffball were allowed to join. He was the object to say that people would use the wheel to decide the contest. Later, he, along with everyone else, was encouraging Pin to switch to the other team. During the game of Tug of War, he, along with everyone else except for Pin, Donut, and Coiny won and he was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, Yellow Face starts making an announcement presumably to sell something to kill someone, probably an Evil Leafy, but Golf Ball interrupts him saying the don't have time for ads and that he should be helping with the stew. Yellow Face: Need to kill someone right away? Then buy our-'' ''Golf Ball: Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building our bowl! Later on Fries tells them to get digging that the ingredients are probably underground. He then isn't seen for the rest of the episode. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, during Cake at Stake, Yellow Face is one of the contestants up for elimination. He is upset when Puffball gets the most likes. When he gets his cake, he yells "Finally!" due to being the 3rd to last to recieve a piece of cake. During the challenge, Yellow Face, along with all the contestants that are still playing, have to destroy all the bugs in their teams glass box. Yellow Face is the first to get poisoned by the bugs, and therefore doesn't kill any bugs. Golf Ball scolds him for being poisoned, and tells him to get back to work. After this, he is not any help for the rest of the episode. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Yellow Face is poisoned throughout the first half of this episode, so he is not really mentioned. Yellow Face is recovered in the new Hand Powered Recovery Center by Nickel. After being revived, he decides to recover Firey in the HPRC. Before the contest, Yellow Face is one of the two members to switch to W.O.A.H Bunch. He is asked by Pin, who is sitting on him, and answers overly excited, and shakes pin off while answering. Then, when Ruby is about to spin the wheel, she notes that they don't know where Dream Island is. Yellow Face responds with "So without Dream Island, we're just battling for: NOTHING!?" During the contest, which is to build Dream Island, Pin says that their Dream Island should be farm themed, Yellow Face is overjoyed at the idea. While the rest of W.O.A.H Bunch is building Dream Island, he hops off to Golf Ball's factory. When Golf Ball is explaining how her Dream Sauce will coagulate into Dream Island, Yellow Face responds with "Too long, didn't listen!" then makes a advertisement which is "For just 19.95, you can tell me, Yellow Face, how a vat can pour a island!" Golf Ball tells him to just watch, and when Dream Island is popped up from the Dream Sauce, Yellow Face replys with a shocked "...Wow..." He, along with all of Team No-Name, dies When Bomby fell into the incinerator and exploded. During the end credits, after Flower is taken over by Evil Leafy, Yellow Face pops up in the middle of the screen and yells "HELLO!" In Get in the Van, due to Yellow Face having been exploded in the last episode, he did not appear for the first 3 minutes. He is brought back to life in the H.P.R.C by Leafy and Bubble, along with all of Team No-Name and Bomby. Yellow Face is almost struck by a knife that Pin threw, but he, along with Bubble, Leafy, and all of Team No-Name and Bomby, dodges the knife. Yellow Face, along with all of W.O.A.H Bunch is immune from elimination. The newly limbless Pin says that she can't catch anything without her arms, however Yellow Face reassures her, saying that she'll get used to it eventually. Before the contest, Yellow Face convinces Spongy to switch to his team. This causes Golf Ball to get upset because W.O.A.H Bunch is stealing all of their members. After Pencil, Ruby, Ice Cube, and Book break off to make their own team, Coiny is happy at this, as they are now tied for the largest team. Yellow Face is happy with this. Yellow Face, along with all of Team No-Name, FreeSmart, and the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch, have to get to Yoyle Mountain. W.O.A.H Bunch chooses to walk to Yoyle Mountain, and get far behind. In No More Snow!, Yellow Face is seen after the H.P.R.C. was broken. with W.O.A.H. Team in last. In It's a Monster, Yellow face, along with the alive contestants was cranking the H.P.H.P.R.C.C. for 78 days. During the self-Destruction of the H.P.H.P.R.C.C.,Yellow Face postponed it for another 15 seconds by inserting tokens. Yellow Face ran out of the tokens and the H.P.H.P.R.C.C. exploded and it disappered without a trace. Yellow Face hurrys to go recover Spongy, but Match interrupts him and saids that "Most Important" People come first. After all the team members of the W.O.A.H. Bunch recovered, they start heading towards Yoyle Mountain. Nickel informs that walking will take too long, so they decide the threaten Puffball by calling her "Puffy". Their plan failed and the W.O.A.H. Bunch got frozen by Gelatin. Because of the sunlight, Yellow Face manages to get unfrozen and starts walking by himself, but later gets stuck in a slush that was caused by the FreeSmart supervan. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Yellow Face is found by W.O.A.H. Bunch, and calls to them for help. Coiny and Bomby try to pull him out like they did with Pin in No More Snow. However, they couldn't pull him out, so they decide to use the Kill-Recover trick on him. They ask him to die, and he does. Later, he is revived by Needle, and they start to walk up the mountain. They manage to beat Team No-Name and they won the challenge. Trivia *Yellow Face wasn't originally in the lineup of characters that people were allowed to vote for to be in BFDIA. However, after many people started voting for him, he was allowed in. *Yellow Face originally did not receive enough votes to officially join BFDIA at first, but he soon was able to get into the competition because of the absence of Flower, Bubble, and Leafy. *Yellow Face was briefly voiced by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic in The Glistening, and Volcanoclaw in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. **Coincidentally, the above 3 voice actors are/were voice actors on Inanimate Insanity. *Yellow Face is one of three limbless contestants in BFDIA. **He is also the only male limbless contestant. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants who cameoed in BFDI and got in to BFDIA. *Yellow Face is the only character in BFDI and BFDIA who has black outline. *Although Yellow Face doesn't have any limbs, he was able to dig using a shovel in Get Digging. *Yellow Face's favorite screen is a rainbow shape. *He's currently one of two only contestants to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, as Pin simply asked him and he accepted. **He's the only newcomer to not be forced to join W.O.A.H Bunch. **He also convinced Spongy himself to join W.O.A.H Bunch. *He is one of two new BFDIA contestants to kill someone before BFDIA started, consuming Purple Face. The only other contestant is Bomby. *Yellow Face sometimes can grow to unproportional sizes, and therefore can technically be considered the 2nd tallest contestant. He can also be considered the biggest contestant at times, being even bigger than Spongy. *Yellow Face makes a variety of product advertisements. *Yellow Face's kill rate is 2. He killed Purple Face in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and Needle in No More Snow! *Thus far, Yellow Face is the only limbless contestant to switch teams. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants to be immune three times straight, the other is Bomby. *He is the only limbless contestant ever to be immune three consecutive times. *He is the only abstract contestant to be in the game for more than 2 episodes, unlike David and Dora, who were eliminated 2 episodes after debuting. *Yellow Face seems to be able to kill himself on command, as proven by The Long-lost Yoyle City. *Yellow Face made a cameo in Object Mayhem Episode 11: Cheese A Crowd, during the elimination ceremony. He appeared on the cover of a math book by himself. *Yellow face is the 1 of the 2 limbless contestant to kill someone. ** The other one is Puffball. *He is possibly a smiley face or an emoticon. Gallery Yellow Face BFDIA.png|Laughing Yellow Face iaza11016379726300.png|Happy Yellow Face BFDIAEP1.png|Yellow Face, Book, and Puffball join. YF.jpg|Yellow Face reading the rules untitled.PNG|Yellow Face, we don't have time for ads! You should be building the bowl! Yellow Face OMG.png|Yellow Face Yellow Face BFDIA Idle.png|Yellow Face's back Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png Gf&yf.png|"So where do we start?" Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png BFDIA E1.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png Yellow Face new.png|Yellow Face's original design Dead Yellow Face.PNG|Poisoned Yellow Face Yellow Face, you need to stop eating those bugs..PNG|Yellow Face getting squished by the Eiffel Tower, causing to spit bugs when he's poisoned You Go Yellow face.PNG|Yellow Face convincing Spongy to join W.O.A.H Bunch. Yellow face Being Revived.PNG|Yellow Face being recovered Yellow face Realizing.PNG|"So without Dream Island, we're just battling for... NOTHING???" Yellow Face With A Donut Chunk On His Head.PNG|Yellow face gets a donut piece Too Long, Didn't Listen.PNG|"Too long, didn't listen." What Seriously How will your VAT pour Dream Island..PNG|What? Seriously, how will your vat pour Dream Island? For Just 19.95 you can tell me yellow face how a vat can pour an island.PNG|Yellow Face making a advertisement. He's Happy To Hear That They're Dream Island Will Be Farm Themed.PNG|"YYYAAAAYYYYY!!!" Yellow Face Reviving Firey.PNG|"I'll bring Firey back!" Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG|Yellow face recovering Firey. Hmm... HE SURE DOES.PNG|Yellow Face joining W.O.A.H Bunch. Yellow Face With His New Team.PNG|Yellow Face with W.O.A.H Bunch as of Get in the Van. Yellow Face Reassuring Limbless Pin.PNG|"You'll get used to it!" Yellow Face Being Revived Again.PNG|Yellow Face being revived. Yellow face In Woah Bunch.PNG|Yellow Face and his team won in 5A. Distorted Yellow Face.PNG|Distorted Yellow Face. You do not know anything, YOU'RE PURPLE!.PNG|Yellow Face speaking to Purple Face yellow face screen.PNG|Yellow Face's favorite screen Image.poisonyellowface.jpg|Yellow Face is dead image.yellowfacesing.jpg|It's Cake at Stake! HELLO.png|HELLO!! :D Dora 003.PNG|Dora is in the center, with Yellow Face, Donut, Bomby and Ruby in the corners Dora 002.PNG|Yellow face is right near the center of the image. Yellow face comer .jpg 34BE4438-268A-4F5E-B659-6AA3DA73B465.PNG|Yellow Face stuck in slush. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Yellow Face in BFDI's third anniversary. yfaceslow.gif|Yellow Face talking. (Click to view moving image) EyebrowsYellowFace.png|Yellow Face with a Postpone Token in his mouth. Snapshot 1 (5-23-2014 11-15 PM).png|It's a hidden $99.95! Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:One Time Contestants Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Yellow Face Category:Advertisers Category:Badly Drawn Category:Yellow Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Season 2 Males Category:Non-Objects Category:Freeze Juice Category:Stubs Category:Recommended Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Cries